harry_grangers_testfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vorlage:Pp-meta
}}} |move= }}} |semi |autoconfirmed = autoconfirmed |administrator |full |sysop = sysop |undefined = |#default = }} |sysop|yes|no }} |create= }}} |semi |autoconfirmed = autoconfirmed |administrator |full |sysop = sysop |undefined = |#default = }} |yes|no }} |template= }}} |templateeditor |template = templateeditor |administrator |full |sysop = sysop |undefined = |#default = }} |yes|no }} |pc1 = }}} |pc1 = autoconfirmed |undefined = |#default = }} |autoconfirmed |yes|no }} |pc2 = }}} |pc2 = review |undefined = |#default = }} |review |yes|no }} |#default= }}} |semi |autoconfirmed = autoconfirmed |administrator |full |sysop = sysop |undefined = |#default = }} | }}} |semi |autoconfirmed = autoconfirmed |administrator |full |sysop = sysop |#default = }} | }}} |semi |autoconfirmed = autoconfirmed |administrator |full |sysop = sysop |undefined = |#default = }} |no|yes }} |no}} }}|yes| }}}|yes| | } | subst = } | demospace = } | type = protection | image = | text = }}} |full=This page is currently from editing |semi=Editing of this by new or unregistered users is currently disabled |pc1=All edits made to this by new or unregistered users are currently subject to review |pc2=All edits made to this by users who are not reviewers or administrators are currently subject to review |move=This is currently from |template=This is a permanently , as it is high-risk |indef=This page is from editing indefinitely |office=This is currently from editing |create= of this }} }}}|indef|| }| until }}} }|,}}}}}} }.}}} }}}|yes|This protection is not an endorsement of the }|move|[ }} current title]|action=history}} current version}}.}} See the protection policy and type= }}} | pc1 | pc2 = stable | #default = protect }}&page= }} }}} | pc1 | pc2 = pending changes | #default = protection }} log for more details. }}} |full|indef=Please discuss any changes on the }}}| }|top}}|talk page; you may use the template to ask an administrator to make an edit if it is supported by consensus. | ||You may also request that this page be unprotected.}} |semi=If you cannot edit this and you wish to make a change, you can | ||request an edit, discuss changes on the talk page,}} request unprotection, , or . |move=The page may still be edited but cannot be moved until unprotected. Please discuss any suggested moves on the talk page or at Wikipedia:Requested moves. You can also request that the page be unprotected. |template=Please discuss any changes on the }}}| }|top}}|talk page; you may use the template to ask an administrator or template editor to make an edit if it is supported by consensus. | ||You may also request that this page be unprotected.}} |office=If you can edit this page, please discuss all changes and additions on the talk page first. Do not remove protection from this page unless you are authorized by the Wikimedia Foundation to do so. |create=Please see the }|'deletion discussion' or the}} type=delete&page= }} deletion log for details of why this page was deleted. If you would like to create a page at this title, you must first request for it to be unprotected, or contact the administrator who deleted the page for the deleted material to be restored. If unsuccessful, you can use deletion review. }}}}} }} }}|Category:Wikipedia pages with incorrect protection templates}} }}}|no|| }}}